Kokuzoku Kuishinbou
Kokuzoku Kuishinbou (区区石はすね坊だ, Kuishinbou Kokuzoku) is an S-Class Oni and ranked number five in the Jin Oni Wanted. He is the older brother of Gouyoku Kuishinbou; by the other princes he was given the name “The Glutton Tyrant Traitor”. He is now one of the leaders of the unknown international criminal organization known as the Kuishinbou Gang. Appearance Much like his brother, he is one of the more demonic looking of the Jin Oni. He is a tall and fat man, like his brother. His outfit consists of a purple kimono with a white kimono under the purple kimono. Looking similar to a Chinese robe, with a pair of black Chinese slippers. Then over the robe he wears a red chest armor plate, with an obi with a dragon’s mouths style. His facial expressions are mostly in anger and temper. His brown eyes are small to see much like his brothers. He has a long brown beard, coming to the beginning of his chest. He wears a Chinese crown, with peacock feathers and gems. He will often been seen having a cup of wine or sake in his hands. Personality He is like his brother, he relies heavily on his most capable members of his gang and will not enter a battle unless he is left with little choice. Bad tempered and rude, he loves to lavish himself in luxury with fine wine, treasure, and women. Kokuzoku has his own plans to create his Grand Paradise once he rules the land. His dreams for the Paradise consist of Kokuzoku being surrounded by all the beautiful women of the worlds, as well as all the gold in the land. When he is forced into battle he will do anything to win and cheat. He often has used children and women as hostages. He is very lustful for women; often he will capture and treat them like slaves. He often would have them locked up in chains around their necks. He does have one personality trait then his brother. He doesn’t have a hate for married men and women. He has a great hate for the king of hell, often he wants to become the king of hell himself. This is why he was name” The Glutton Tyrant Traitor”, he went off by himself and betrayed the 72 princes and gather supported for himself to become the king himself. He won many of the people because he had the threat of unleashing the three greatest warriors being Lu Bu of China, Tadakastu Honda of Japan and Yamoto no Orochi. Theses three warriors where under his thumbs when they came to hell. He often threaded him and the other worlds if they didn’t make him the ruler. Unleashing them, in an unending attacking. He has more of a personal goal other than his brother who only wants money and women. History Powers and Abilities His powers and abilities have not been revealed, like his brother he uses a golden club to fight with. Quotes *'I want the ruler of hell's head on a platter, and I will have it." *''"I am the rightfull ruler of hell, not that women. She is only fit, to be in my throne room as a dancer. I will have her neck warrped in chains."'' *''"You worms, how dare you attack me. It will be the death of you, now my men charge."'' *''"Bring me the most finest wines and meats. Find me the finest women in the land."'' *''"That man was weak, he fell before Ankoku's demonic arts." To Setsuhiro, talking about Ankoku capturing Ciel.''